


Grade A

by myranium (keyholes)



Series: Teencast!Ridjin [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Teencast AU.</i> When Sjin gets a D- for an assignment, he knows just the way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grade A

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [yogdrabbles' fantastic art, please go and take a look](http://myranium.tumblr.com/post/42254877305)!

Sjin had seen the way Mr. Ridge looked at him. When his assignment landed on his desk with a large red D- circled at the top, Sjin's brow furrowed until the teacher leaned down saying quietly, "See me after school, Sjin," before he moved on to hand out the other papers. Sjin's breath hitched in his throat, an idea forming in his mind as a grin spread over his face.

"Why are you so happy, Sjin?" Sips craned over to peek nosily at Sjin's paper. "What? You failed? ... You?"

Sjin blushed. "Remember when we were supposed to 'revise' in the treehouse the other night? Well, we didn't get very much revising done, did we?" he giggled.

"Aww yeah," Sips laughed, remembering the night they'd spent curled up against the cold, their first awkward kisses.

"I can fix it though," Sjin assured him.

"That son of a bitch never lets people retake, Sjin." Sips gestured to Mr. Ridge at the front, writing on the whiteboard, his pen squeaking with each stroke.

"I had something else in mind, if you can help me out, Sips," Sjin said quietly, smiling to himself.

***

Sjin knocked softly on the door. "Come in," Mr. Ridge called from inside.

Taking a deep breath, Sjin entered Mr. Ridge's small office. The man sat behind his desk, marking papers. "Close the door, Sjin," he said without looking up. 

Sjin carefully shut it behind him, bracing himself for what he was about to say. Scribbling a spelling correction in the margin, Mr. Ridge sighed as he continued to scan down the page. It was only when he felt a presence behind him that he turned to see the boy standing directly beside him, startlingly close, leaning down over his shoulder.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Sjin asked innocently.

"Oh y-yes, Sjin, your assignment-" Mr. Ridge fumbled with his words.

"I know my assignment grade wasn't great, Mr. Ridge," Sjin interrupted him quickly, the words tumbling out in one breath. "And if there's _anything_ I could do to get it up..." Sjin allowed himself a small smirk, quietly noting Mr. Ridge's raised eyebrows, the man's eyes darting between Sjin's face and the rest of the room, trying desperately not to look at his body.

"Well, I..." Mr. Ridge began, Sjin's eyes seeming to bore into him.

Sjin bit his tongue to keep himself from giggling watching the man try to keep his composure. He reached out and carefully turned the teacher's swivel chair so he was facing him. Holding eye contact, Sjin moved to sit on his lap, his legs hanging either side of Mr. Ridge's chair as he wiggled his hips a little to get comfortable.

Mr. Ridge sat frozen, feeling Sjin's breath warm on his cheek as the boy leaned in, whispering directly into his ear, " _Anything_ at _all_."

With a hard gulp, Mr. Ridge laughed nervously. "Sjin, we really shouldn't..." he started, moving his hands to Sjin's knees to gently nudge him off, but pulling them back quickly, unsure if he could even touch him enough to do that. He quivered with the warm weight of Sjin in his lap, the boy's thighs snug against his. "This is... I'm a teacher, Sjin..." he pleaded.

Sjin smiled, and leant closer still, his face inches from Mr. Ridge's. He took the man's tie, gently tugging it so Mr. Ridge's head suddenly jerked forward, meeting Sjin in a kiss. Sjin felt the man stop breathing for a moment as he slipped his tongue into his teacher's mouth. In a sudden burst, Mr. Ridge seemed to unfreeze, his tongue pushing forward to rub against Sjin's, his breathing heavy and urgent into the boy's mouth. The corners of Sjin's lips twitched with a smile as he rested one hand on the man's chest, Mr. Ridge's heartbeat quick against his palm.

Sjin rolled his skinny hips into Mr. Ridge's, whimpering softly when the man nibbled his lip in response. Mr. Ridge's hands moved up Sjin's thighs, grabbing his behind as the boy grinded against him. Releasing one cheek, he lifted his hand, bringing it down hard enough that Sjin let out a short surprised moan into the man's mouth. Mr. Ridge's fingers tightened against the fabric before moving up to grip Sjin's hips, slipping under the hem of his jumper, his thumbs rubbing hungrily against the bare skin.

Without warning, Mr. Ridge swivelled his chair back around, standing and lifting Sjin so the boy sat on the edge of the desk. He pulled back from Sjin's face, at once realising what they were doing, his eyes darting between Sjin's as he yanked his hands away, but the boy looked back at him, and blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, he took Mr. Ridge's hands and placed them firmly back on his hips. 

"Mr. Ridge..." Sjin whispered breathlessly.

At this confirmation, Mr. Ridge kissed him hard, his right arm snaking under Sjin's and up his back, gripping his short hair tightly between his fingers. He broke from Sjin's mouth to half-kiss half-bite down his jaw and neck, tightening his grasp on the boy's hair to tip his head back, and Sjin obliged, arching into the man's body. Sjin threw out his right hand behind him for support, neither of them noticing when the pencil pot clattered sideways, rolling noisily over the desk. Mr. Ridge's left hand moved from Sjin's hip, pushing up his jumper as he ran it over Sjin's smooth chest, seizing on his nipple and squeezing it between his index and middle finger, the boy's barely constrained moans brushing against his ear.

"Oh _sir_..." he breathed, and Mr. Ridge grunted in kind as he nipped the boy's skin softly hearing Sjin moan for him. Sjin pushed his hips into his teacher's, feeling the man's bulge harden against his own. He thrust his hand suddenly down Mr. Ridge's trousers, grasping his cock in his hand. The man's breath caught in his throat as he pulled back, resting his forehead against Sjin's shoulder. Sjin began to move his hand, relishing as his teacher groaned into him, bucking into his palm. 

Pushing forward, Sjin slipped off the desk, pressing his body against Mr. Ridge's as he slid down onto his knees. His hands trembled slightly as he unbuttoned the man's fly and pulled down the zip; he had only ever done this for Sips before, besides from that one time with Xeph at a party. He pulled out Mr. Ridge's cock, his eyebrows rising at the size of it, and licked tentatively at the tip. He glanced upward and felt the man quiver as their eyes met, Mr. Ridge unable to hold back a moan. Tangling his hands into Sjin's hair, he nudged him forward, and with a smirk Sjin let himself be pushed, taking the tip of the man's cock into his mouth and sucking it softly.

Mr. Ridge's head lolled backward, his Adam's apple quaking as he gulped, his breaths short and heavy. Sjin shifted his head to the side, rubbing the tip of the man's cock against his inner cheek, his tongue toying with the other side, curling around it. Mr. Ridge tightened his grip on Sjin's hair, the pain making him whimper on the man's cock. Holding Sjin's head firmly, Mr. Ridge thrust into his mouth; he tried to make words, but could only pant "Sjin..." as the boy's warm lips closed around his shaft. 

Using every ounce of restraint he had, Mr. Ridge held still as he stared down at Sjin, watching the boy's mouth around his cock. Sjin ran the tip of his tongue over Mr. Ridge's cock, tracing the veins, before pulling back to wrap around the head and tease the slit, the bitter flavour mixing with his saliva. When he could take it no longer, Mr. Ridge grasped Sjin's head, pounding his mouth, the boy's teeth dragging softly on his cock. Sjin tried to speak, but muffled against Mr. Ridge's member, only "Mmfffhh!" came out, the soft vibrations spurring the man on further.

With a long grunt, Mr. Ridge buried his cock in Sjin's mouth, forcing the boy to swallow as his cum spurted down his throat. Sjin felt the man's cock pulsing for a few long seconds until his hands finally released Sjin's hair, fingers shaking as he gasped for breath.

Mr. Ridge looked down, and their eyes met as he smiled, stroking Sjin's hair as the boy licked his lips. When a knock came at the door, they froze for a moment, Mr. Ridge's eyes widening before he remembered himself, calling "O-One moment!" a little louder than he intended, hurrying to zip up his fly, fumbling with the top button. Sjin jumped to his feet, straightening himself out, and licking one last errant drop of cum from his lips. They heard the door handle click as it was pushed open and looked at one another for only a second, both knowing the other would say nothing.

"Mr. Ridge- Oh hey Sjin," Sips came in, and smiled to his friend. "Mr. Ridge, I need another copy of the book." He held up his tattered copy of 'Information Technology: Level 4' by the corner, the textbook thoroughly blackened and soaking wet as if it'd been set alight and hastily put out.

"Sips, this is the third time," Mr. Ridge eyed the book, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but what can you do Mr. Ridge, I'm just a clumsy guy I guess," Sips grinned.

Mr. Ridge's eyebrow seemed to only rise higher, but he turned to the cupboard behind him, taking out another copy. He was careful to pick the most battered one in the pile, knowing its probable fate as he turned back and handed it across the desk.

"Please try to be more careful with this one, Sips," he said wearily.

"Sure, Mr. Ridge, you can count on me," Sips sniggered, tucking the replacement book into his bag, dropping the burnt copy into the bin beside the desk. He turned to leave. "Sjin, you coming?"

"Er, I-I'll be out in a second, Sips," Sjin stuttered.

Sips shrugged, and headed out the door, leaving it open as Sjin turned back to Mr. Ridge.

"So that grade, M-Mr. Ridge?" Sjin asked nervously, grabbing his bag.

Mr Ridge let out a short relieved laugh. "Alright, your grade. Well, you don't need to worry about that," he smiled, "Assuming I can trust you to keep this between us?" 

"Sure, Mr. Ridge," Sjin smiled back shyly, and hurried out to the corridor where Sips stood waiting.

The two exchanged grins. "Don't think I don't know what you were doing in there, Sjin," Sips hissed, elbowing him in the ribs, and Sjin blushed scarlet. As soon as they were out of earshot, they burst out laughing. 

Checking his grade the next day, Sjin sat quietly smiling for a long time at the large A+ looking back at him. He couldn't hold back a short surprised giggle when his eyes flickered down to the snippet of feedback below, written in Mr. Ridge's shaking hand: "Very convincing argument technique, but I'd like to see more detail next time, Sjin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to wonderful [thesmutlord](http://thesmutlord.tumblr.com/) for proof-reading, and to the lovely [catterflyart](http://catterflyart.tumblr.com/) for the title (because I am terrible at titles, as you'll have noticed). I'd also like to point out that I picture Teencast being around age sixteen/seventeen, which in the UK makes them legal. (Okay not in this dynamic, but shh.)


End file.
